yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fariha Hakim
Fariha Hakim was a Player of the Alpha Trial Round. She became a victim to the Spontaneous Freezing Syndrome during the Jiahera arc. Appearance ... Her fangs are slightly crooked, but still sharp. Personality : Rough and blunt is only the start of Fariha's long list of personality traits. She carries herself like a weathered warrior, one with years of experience and an attitude to match. Foul mouthed and quick to throw out crude remarks if provoked, Fariha is far from a soft and kind woman. If she ever smiles, it seems to be that of a wry smirk or a wicked grin. The last one to see her genuinely smile sure has forgotten when that was... : By nature, she seems unfriendly and hard to approach, sometimes even straight out negligent towards others, yet once giving someone a chance, Fariha can almost turn playful in her mannerisms. Either through teasing mockery or witty remarks, she's always up for a word-battle than having a deep conversation. Shameless to pick fun at herself and others, one would maybe call her a prankster at heart. : Fariha is loyal to those who earns her trust. Though she may never admit to it, she cares deeply for her friends and would shed blood for them, others or her own. Her show of care comes in subtle ways, if not utterly hidden and she herself would never admit ever having done it. Once the play of crude words having passed, Fariha can show to be very down to earth and matured woman, whose views on the world is that of a harsh reality. Perhaps underneath that crude front lies a sympathetic woman with a scarred heart that earned its thick skin. Abilities * Claws - Coating her claws in her own aether, she can climb on any surface at any angle as long as at least two limbs (hand or foot) holds onto that surface. * Spit – As her saliva can become venomous at will, Fariha can spit a projectile of venom. If landed into an open wound or exposed flesh, the venom takes root. The venom is ineffective if it lands on clothing yet has a slight burn to it if touched on bare skin. **- First contact: The wound will quickly lose the ability to clot and thus the blood will continue to pour out unhindered. **- 20 minutes: The skin would become infected and at this point very painful. **- 1 hour: The venom has spread into the person’s bloodstream and begun effecting surrounding muscle tissue around the wound. The infection spreads and causes immense pain in the effected area. **- 2 hours: Muscles surrounding the area has lost the ability to function. The nerve system shuts down and tainted blood has begun to flow throughout the body. **- 3 hours: Infections blood and muscle tissue spreads deeper into the organs, threatening organ and raspatory failure. **- 4 hours: The venom has fully passed through the body’s system and entered all organs, including the heart. Depending on the placement of the wound, the cause of death can vary from suffocation, heart collapse, brain disfunction or other fatal organ failures. Another may also be blood loss, depending on the severity of the wound and lack of medical care. * Cure: There are plenty of ways to cure and detox from Fariha’s venom, either through anti-venoms, anti-biotics and prolonged medical treatment, magically focused healing or cleansing. Worst case scenario, amputation * Absorb – If faced against a pure magic used, Fariha can take a risk and absorb their offensive attack head first and bolster her own physical attributes with their aether. With this, her body becomes temporary faster and stronger. However, this comes at a price. She is only able to absorb a certain amount of aether before her body can come to break down from within from overcharge. **First level: Speed enhancement. Minor damage, small cuts and burns on the skin. **Second level: Strength enhancement. Major damage, muscle breakage and bone fractures. **Third level: Physical max, Overload. Critical damage and organ collapse, risking brain and heart failure. Trivia * Her heritage is akin to a Komodo Dragon, but also blended with other lizard species. * She has only ever killed five people with her venomous bite. * Fariha cannot swim. * Fariha was born in a desert, so she's very unfamiliar with snow and freezing weather, and thus hates it. Even if the nights in the desert could be freezing at times and she had to be used to that. * She often speaks in another tongue, the native tongue of the desert she originated from. More often than not it is to swear or insult other people without them understanding it. * In her youth, Fariha used to pretend to be a boy in order to protect herself. Thus, her mannerisms are often more masculine by nature. Likes & Dislikes *'Likes:' Beef Jerky, Spicy Food, Warm Weather, Honest People, Cozy Beds. *'Dislikes:' Ignorance and Injustice, Snow, Losing a fight, Sweet food, Animals, Alcoholics. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Players Category:Alpha Round